1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a method for encoding frames, and more particularly to a method for simultaneously encoding groups of macroblocks of one of frames according to H.264 algorithm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video compression (or video encoding) is an essential technology for applications such as digital television, DVD-Video, mobile TV, videoconferencing and internet video streaming. Video compression is a process of converting digital video into a format suitable for transmission or storage, while typically reducing the number of bits.
H.264 is an industry standard for video compression, the process of converting digital video into a format that takes up less capacity when it is stored or transmitted. An H.264 video encoder carries out prediction, transform and coding processes to produce a compressed H.264 bitstream (i.e. syntax). During the prediction processes, the encoder processes frames of video in units of a macroblock and forms a prediction of the current macroblock based on previously-coded data, either from the current frame using intra prediction or from other frames that have already been coded using inter prediction.
Since the prediction processes for each frame are successively performed, the predictions of the macroblocks of the current frame would be generated one by one. Therefore, if every frame has numerous macroblocks, the video encoding would be time-consuming.